


Can you remember?

by chanberryrose



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharp object, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberryrose/pseuds/chanberryrose
Summary: Chan tiba-tiba dapat melihat dosa besar orang lain. Suatu hari, Chan bertemu dengan Sejun yang memiliki dosa besar JATUH CINTA.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Can you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> t/w: sharp object, violence

Malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya hingga membuat Chan memasukkan telapak tangan ke dalam kantung hoodie-nya, berharap jarinya tidak akan membeku. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, tempo langkah kakinya tidak terlalu cepat, lebih cenderung melambat.

Ia hanya berjalan sendirian di trotoar menuju rumahnya, tanpa ada tanda kehidupan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Daerah itu memang terkenal sebagai daerah yang cukup sepi dan sering dirumorkan banyak makhluk tak kasat mata yang sering menganggu orang-orang yang melewati jalan. Ia kemudian bergidik karena semakin ia melangkah, wajahnya ikut beku karena terpaan angin. Dingin itu ditambah dengan suasana mencekam jalanan dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

Chan tidak pernah takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu, karena yang paling ia takuti adalah manusia-manusia yang benar-benar terlihat di depan matanya. Termasuk manusia yang saat ini berjalan menuju ke arah Chan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Ia kemudian melambatkan langkahnya saat melihat orang itu justru mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Chan. Tangan orang itu berada di dalam kantong coat hitamnya. Sembari berjalan, Chan kemudian bersiap untuk mengeluarkan handphone dan uangnya. Dinginnya udara saat itu turut membekukan bibirnya hingga ia menahan gemetar akibat dingin dan ketakutannya.

Semakin dekat orang itu melangkah ke arah Chan, semakin Chan mempererat pegangannya terhadap handphonenya. Ketika akhirnya bahu mereka saling berpapasan dan orang itu tidak melakukan apapun, Chan bernafas lega. “Mungkin ia sudah bertaubat,” ucapnya dalam hati. “Manusia tentu bisa ber—”

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat dalam hatinya, laki-laki yang tadinya berpapasan dengannya langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chan. Sebuah benda dingin tajam yang terbuat dari alumunium menyentuh leher Chan. Benda ini lebih dingin dari udara yang selama ini ia tahan. Bergerak sedikit, leher Chan akan tergores benda tajam itu.

“Gue gak mau banyak omong. Cepet serahin semua yang ada di kantong lu,” ucap laki-laki itu berbisik sambil menekankan pisau itu ke leher Chan. Tekanan itu membuat lehernya perih sehingga ia yakin ada goresan di sana. Begal ini tidak main-main.

Chan kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh barang yang sudah ia persiapkan. Uang dan handphone yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat akhirnya ia berikan. Tepat saat uang dan handphone itu berada di tangan begal yang menodong Chan, begal itu langsung mendorong Chan ke trotoar hingga terjatuh.

Chan kemudian berteriak, “HEH!!! GAK USAH DORONG, SAKIT!”

Begal itu kaget sejenak karena teriakan Chan, ia kemudian berseru, “jangan gerak!” Sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Chan dan terus mengarahkan pisaunya kepada Chan. Chan yang terduduk hanya mengelus lehernya yang sedikit lecet karena pisau itu menggores tipis kulitnya.

“Dasar manusia! Kalo bisa ngeliat tuh tulisan 'MEMBEGAL' huruf gede semua di atas kepala lu, lu pasti tobat karena malu!” Umpat Chan saat begal itu sudah tidak nampak dari pandangannya.

***

Tepatnya tiga tahun lalu, tulisan di atas kepala orang-orang mulai terlihat oleh Chan. Mulai dari mencuri, menipu, iri, membegal, hingga yang paling mengerikan: membunuh.

Pertama kali, ia pikir tulisan itu adalah hasrat terbesar dari setiap orang. Hasrat yang tidak mungkin dapat terpenuhi atau semacam keinginan terbesarnya. Kesimpulan itu muncul karena ia pernah sekali melihat ada tulisan dengan huruf kapital 'BACKPACKER'.

Hingga kemudian ia harus mengunjungi penjara karena tuntutan tugas kuliahnya. Awalnya Chan terlihat bingung karena tulisan-tulisan yang melayang di atas kepala narapidana adalah alasan mengapa mereka masuk ke dalam penjara.

Saat mengingat hal itu, Chan semakin takut untuk bertemu dengan manusia lainnya. Di stasiun, di jalanan, bahkan di kampusnya, tulisan itu selalu melayang di atas kepala mereka.

Hingga membuatnya cenderung lebih berhati-hati karena satu kesalahan mungkin akan membuat orang-orang itu kembali melakukan dosa besarnya.

“Chan!” Laki-laki yang menggunakan kemeja hitam itu membuyarkan lamunan Chan.

“Apasih?”

“Hari ini makan apa?'

Chan kemudian hanya mendengus kesal. Itu adalah Seungsik, sahabatnya sejak masa SMA yang sialnya harus kembali bertemu saat mereka kuliah. Seungsik adalah orang yang paling ia percayai.

Pertama, karena sejak awal mereka bertemu, tulisan yang melayang di kepalanya adalah 'KABUR'. Chan yakin, kabur yang dimaksud adalah lari ala-ala anak SMA dari rumahnya. Ia tidak merasa itu adalah dosa yang cukup berat baginya yang mungkin akan merugikannya.

Sejak ia berkenalan dengan Seungsik, dosa itu seakan-akan memudar. Chan tidak lagi melihat adanya dosa di atas kepala Seungsik semenjak mereka berkuliah semester tiga.

Awal persahabatan Chan dan Seungsik hanyalah dimulai dari hal-hal klasik. Mereka satu kelas hingga memiliki hobi yang sama. Selain itu, Seungsik adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa Chan perlakukan seenaknya.

Chan kemudian meraih beberapa buku di atas meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas gendongnya. Seungsik kemudian mengambil buku berjudul Social Defense: The Future of Penal Reform milik Chan dan mendekap buku itu, “cepetan, keburu rame kantinnya.”

Hal yang paling membuat Chan tidak nyaman adalah keramaian. Alasannya tentu karena ia melihat tulisan-tulisan itu melayang di atas kepala orang-orang. Ia merasa seperti sedang mengintip kehidupan orang lain. Bagaikan malaikan pencatat amal buruk manusia, ia ingin menolak tetapi kepalanya tidak berhenti mengabsen satu persatu kesalahan mereka. Penjudi, pemabuk, penjilat, pengkhianat, pe— ah, semua ini harus Chan hentikan.

Hal lain yang Chan tidak sukai dari Seungsik adalah: ia terlalu ramah. Kelewat ramah hingga setiap lima langkah, mereka harus berhenti untuk menjawab sapaan yang dilayangkan oleh teman-teman Seungsik. Satu orang dengan wajah ramahnya, menyapa Seungsik dengan tulisan besar di atas kepalanya, 'GOSIP'. Chan hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menunggu Seungsik menyapa mereka, siapa tahu kan ketika Seungsik pergi dan mereka membalikkan badannya, mereka membicarakan Seungsik atau malah Chan?

Tapi Chan yakin, orang yang dibicarakan tentu saja dirinya. Ia terkenal sebagai "pengikut" Seungsik yang selalu ada di belakang Seungsik. Di depan Seungsik mungkin mereka tersenyum tapi ketika hanya ada ia sendiri, mereka bahkan mengabaikan kehadiran Chan hingga akhirnya timbul tulisan di atas kepalanya 'PENGHASUT'. Chan hanya berlapang dada.

Saat mereka akhirnya melewati satu meja yang diduduki oleh sepasang kekasih, Chan akhirnya dapat duduk dan hanya menatap Seungsik di seberang mejanya, tanpa terdistraksi oleh tulisan-tulisan yang ada di atas kepala mereka. Seungsik menangkap sinyal tidak nyaman Chan hingga akhirnya ia membuka suaranya, "gak nyaman ya? kumat lagi mainan tebak dosa lu? Mau makan di tempat sepi aja?"

Chan hanya tertawa, karena pertama kali ia menceritakan keanehan ini kepada Seungsik, yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah games tebak kata, di mana tulisan itu berada di atas kepala orang lain. Dengan polosnya Seungsik kemudian bertanya "jadi tulisannya ngambang gitu? apa di papan kayak tebak kata gitu?"

"Kok lu malah ketawa sih? Jawab kek."

"Di sini aja, udah duduk juga."

Seungsik kemudian hanya mengangguk dan ia mulai mengetik di hanphonenya. Selang dua puluh detik kemudian, Seungsik kembali bersuara, "Chan temen gue gabung ya? Sekalian liatin dosa dia deh, berat gak hahaha."

Chan hanya mengenduskan nafasnya kasar, ia kemudian berdiri dan menuju warung yang menjual siomay untuk memesan. Teriakan, "gue siomay kulit aja" Seungsik sampai di telinganya hingga membuatnya mengenduskan nafasnya lagi. Mungkin kalau ia dapat melihat kembali dosa besar Seungsik, dosanya sudah berubah menjadi 'MEMPERALAT TEMAN'

***

Salah satu cara Chan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya saat ini adalah bola-bola yang bahan utamanya terbuat dari ikan dan diselimuti bumbu kacang di atas piringnya. Meski mejanya yang sepi kontras dengan suasana sekitarnya yang ramai, Chan menikmati suasana seperti ini. Suasana saat Seungsik menutup mulutnya dan hanya mengunyah.

Belum selesai Chan bersyukur akan keadaan seperti ini, tiba-tiba di depannya (tepatnya di samping Seungsik), muncul laki-laki tinggi yang memakai kaus berwarna hitam dengan tas ransel (yang Chan yakin tidak ada isinya) yang disampirkan di pundaknya. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Seungsik yang membuat Seungsik mengeluarkan kalimat, "oy bro." dan mulai tos dengan sosok itu.

Chan masih belum berani menatap wajah sosok itu, pandangannya saat ini hanya ia batasi sampai leher. Yang ia tahu adalah laki-laki ini pasti satu spesies dengan Seungsik, ramai dan membuat pusing. Ketika akhirnya Seungsik mempersilahkan sosok itu duduk, mau tidak mau, Chan akhirnya melihat sosok itu.

Wow.

Kalau Chan bisa menilai wajahnya, nilainya adalah 9,5/10. Belum berani ia nilai sempurna karena kesempurnaan adalah milik Tuhan. Tapi kalau ia ditanya, setelah Tuhan, siapa yang paling sempurna? Tentu ia akan menjawab wajah sosok yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan Seungsik itu.

Tak hanya wajahnya, saat ia 'mengintip' dosa yang dimiliki orang itu, tulisan 'JATUH CINTA' membuat Chan penasaran setengah mati.

Jatuh cinta? Sebuah dosa? Dosa macam apa?

Menangkap sinyal kebingungan Chan, Seungsik akhirnya memperkenalkan Chan dengan sosok laki-laki itu, "Chan kenalin ini Sejun, temen satu kelompok gue. Sejun ini Chan, temen gue yang paling nyusahin."

Chan kemudian menatap Seungsik sinis, namun cepat-cepat ia ubah pandangan itu ke arah laki-laki bernama Sejun itu dengan tatapan seramah mungkin. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sejun, "Heo Chan tapi please panggil Chan aja."

Sejun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Lim Sejun. Panggil Sejun aja boleh, mau panggil sayang juga boleh."

Pekenalan itu sedikit membuat Chan tersenyum. Namun senyumnya tidak bertahan lama karena sentuhan tangan itu membuat Chan mengingat sesuatu. Bayangan gelap, tempat sempit dengan suara-suara sirine ambulans, teriakan-teriakan memohon pertolongan. Saat Sejun akhirnya melepaskan jabatan tangannya, semua memori itu menguap dari ingatan Chan. Chan kemudian hanya menatap Sejun yang sedang tersenyum dengan heran.

***

Chan saat ini sedang duduk sendiri di perpustakaan yang sepi. Ia sengaja mencari meja paling jauh dari keramaian agar tidak teralihkan oleh tulisan-tulisan yang berjalan. Saat Chan sedang meringkas materi yang ia pelajari di kelas sebelumnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan basah di pipinya. Hampir ia mengomel hingga akhirnya wajah Sejun yang muncul di depannya. Chan hanya mendengus dan mengelap pipinya yang basah karena minuman dingin yang dipegang Sejun.

“Di perpustakaan gak boleh bawa minum,” omel Chan.

“Peraturan tuh dibikin buat dilanggar.”

“Lu aja sendiri, gue anak baik-baik.”

“Yakin?”

Chan kemudian menatap Sejun yang mengeluarkan senyuman konyol di seberangnya. Senyuman itu hanya Chan balas dengan gelenggan kepala dan ia mulai menulis kembali. Sejun hanya duduk di situ sambil tersenyum dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai penyanggah dagunya. Merasa tidak nyaman, Chan akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya, “ngapain liat-liat, emang gue pisang?”

“ssstt..” Sejun kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, “jangan berisik ini perpus.”

Kembali, Chan hanya mengelenggkan kepalanya, "peraturan dibuat buat dilanggar."

Sejun hanya terkekeh dan tanpa aba-aba, Sejun mengenggam tangan kiri Chan dengan tatapan yang asing. "Chan, lu gak mau tau tentang sesuatu?"

Chan yang kaget hanya menatap wajah Sejun heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Gak jadi deh, hehe," ucapnya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Chan yang kebingungan.

***

"Sik, Sejun tuh sebenernya kelas mana sih?" tanya Chan sambil menyeruput strawberry milkshake-nya.

"Sejun? Sejun siapa?"

"Hah? Kan waktu itu lo yang kenalin ke gue? Temen sekelompok?"

Chan kira Seungsik hanya berpura-pura tapi wajah kebingungannya itu tidak menutupi apapun. "Gue baru denger ada anak yang namanya Sejun."

Chan langsung mengambil handphonenya dan langsung mengetik nama Sejun di kontaknya. Ada! Nama itu ada. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk menelfon nomor itu. Tersambung! Sumpah demi Tuhan, Sejun itu ada!

Dua kali bunyi 'tuut' hingga akhirnya orang di seberang sana mengucapkan kalimat yang paling mengejutkan, "udah tau, Chan?"

Chan hanya menatap Seungsik yang ada di depannya dengan heran. "Lo.. siapa?" 

Orang di seberang sana hanya terkekeh pelan. "Mau ketemu?"

Chan kemudian menatap mata Seungsik penuh pertanyaan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Seungsik tapi ia menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan apapun yang akan Chan lakukan.

Tapi akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulut Chan adalah kata, "okay" kepada orang diseberang sana.

***

Chan akhirnya memasuki ruangan berukuran 10 x 5 meter milik Sejun. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat satu kasur dan karpet yang dua-duanya berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Entah mengapa, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dari diri Chan untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Sejun hanya menuntunnya dengan senyuman. Sebagai pemilik rumah yang baik, ia tentu menyiapkan minuman kepada Chan di atas karpet yang mereka duduki saat ini.

"Jadi, gimana, Chan?"

Chan hanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Sejun. Ia kemudian membuka suaranya, "Seungsik gak kenal sama lo." 

Sejun kemudian tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang ikut merasa geli. Matanya menyipit dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena tawanya.

Saat sedang puncaknya tertawa. Pandangan Sejun berubah menjadi serius.

"Yang lo liat di atas kepala gue, apa?"

Chan mencoba untuk menutupi kekagetannya. Ia kemudian bertanya kembali, "maksudnya?"

"Gak usah pura-pura. Gue cuma butuh tau dosa besar gue apa."

Chan mengenggam handphonenya. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menelfon Seungsik jika terjadi keadaan darurat.

Menangkap sinyal ketakutan Chan, Sejun lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chan yang mengenggam handphonenya. Tatapannya kali ini melunak, "Chan, dosa aku apa?"

Kebingungan adalah hal pertama saat Sejun akhirnya berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Chan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Chan, kamu lupa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sejun itu bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang akhirnya menutup mata Chan. Entah apa yang membuat Chan akhirnya menuruti apa yang Sejun lakukan kepadanya.

Pandangannya akhirnya gelap.

*

"Chan! Kamu ngapain masih di situ?" ucap laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun itu.

"Papah, Chan tadi ketemu kakak. Kakaknya baik sekali. Chan dikasih permen."

"Chan sayang," akhirnya perempuan yang berada di samping laki-laki itu turut mengeluarkan suaranya. "Mamah bilang apa tentang gak menerima pemberian orang lain?"

"Tapi kakaknya baik! Tampan juga!"

"Kamu tanya namanya?" ucap perempuan itu sambil mengelus kepala Chan.

"Nggak! Tapi kita pasti bakal ketemu lagi kan? Karena kita bakal pindah ke sini!"

*

Chan benar. Ia akhirnya terus bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Semenjak pindah, ia tidak membutuhkan orang lain lagi karena laki-laki itu terus bermain dengannya.

"Namanya Sejun, mah!" ucap Chan saat menceritakan sosok laki-laki itu. Matanya ikut membulat sebesar permen lollipop pemberian Sejun yang ia genggam.

Selain nama, yang Chan tau dari Sejun adalah: ia tidak pernah bertambah dewasa. Ketika Chan memasuki usianya yang ke 15, Sejun tetap dalam umurnya yang ke 22.

*

"Kak Sejun, kalau nanti Chan udah besar, boleh jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyan itu membuat Sejun yang semula sedang mengelus rambut Chan yang tertidur di pahanya, berhenti. Ia kemudian menyipitkan matanya dan agak menekuk bibirnya.

"Jatuh cinta? Anak kecil belajar aja yang bener!" ucap Sejun sambil mencubit hidung Chan pelan yang kemudian dibalas oleh Chan dengan kecupan di pipi Sejun.

"Chan mau jatuh cinta sama kak Sejun. Sekarang Chan udah besar udah kelas satu SMA," ujar Chan sambil mencoba untuk duduk dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Sejun.

"Yakin? Tapi cinta kamu gak bakal terbalaskan. Kak Sejun gak boleh jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena...... Gak boleh aja."

"Ih kak Sejun, mah!"

Mereka akhirnya sama-sama membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput taman, yang entah kotor atau tidak. Sejun kemudian membuka pembicaraan kembali, "Chan yakin, mau sama kak Sejun?"

Chan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Sejun. Jarak wajah mereka saat ini hanyalah lima belas sentimeter. Mereka saling merasakan nafas hangat satu sama lainnya. Tangan yang tadinya hanya mengenggam rumput akhirnya saling menggenggam satu sama lainnya.

Chan dan Sejun sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka berbeda. Chan dan Sejun sama-sama tahu bahwa genggaman tangan itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, saling mengikat satu dengan yang lainnya.

Satu hal yang mereka sama-sama tidak tahu adalah seberapa besar hal itu akan mempengaruhi hidup mereka.

*

Chan keluar dari sekolahnya dan menyambut Sejun yang sudah menunggu. Mereka saling tersenyum hingga akhirnya Sejun mengambil tas ransel Chan dan mengenggam tangannya. "Hari ini gimana sekolah?"

"Capek banget. Pengen cepet-cepet pulang supaya bisa tidur," ucap Chan sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang digenggam Sejun.

"Yah padahal mau ngajak ke suatu tempat."

"Gak capek. Demi apapun gak capek sama sekali. Ayok kita pergi!"

Sejun kemudian hanya mengacak rambut Chan pelan.

*

Air paling biru yang pernah Chan liat selain di kolam renang (yang tentu saja tidak alami) adalah danau yang berada di depan wajah mereka sekarang. Chan percaya Sejun selalu memiliki hal-hal keren dibalik tangannya.

Chan akhirnya melepaskan genggaman Sejun dan berlari ke pinggir danau yang di tengahnya terdapat daun teratai. "Kak Sejun, bisa gak, buat aku naik ke atas teratai itu?"

"Gak bisa. Kamu terlalu berat."

Kalimat itu hanya disambut Chan dengan bibir yang sengaja dikerucutkan. "Payah," cibirnya.

Sejun yang mendengar kata itu, akhirnya menaruh tas Chan di atas kursi taman dan menuju ke arah Chan. Ia kemudian mengenggam tangan Chan dan menuntunnya ke arah teratai itu.

"Woah keren. Gak basah kita! Whoah keren. Ini kita jalan di atas air?" tanya Chan sambil menoleh ke arah wajah Sejun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman bangga Sejun.

Mereka akhirnya berdiri di atas teratai itu. "Whoa whoa. Ini beneran kita berdiri di atas teratai? Whoaaa!!" rasa gembira itu sama sekali tidak dapat Chan tutupi. Senyuman dan tawa itu membuat dada Sejun terasa panas. "Kak Sejun keren banget! Keren keren! Pacarku paling keren satu dunia," seru Chan kepada Sejun.

Saat akhirnya kegembiraan Chan mereda, ia akhirnya menatap wajah Sejun, masih dengan senyumannya. Entah apa yang ada di kepala Chan saat itu, wajahnya terus mendekat ke arah wajah Sejun. Genggaman tangannya terus mengerat untuk membantunya berjinjit.

Saat akhirnya Chan berhasil mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sejun dan sensasi basah terasa diantara bibir mereka berdua, tubuh Chan akhirnya basah seluruhnya karena masuk ke dalam air. Saat akhirnya mereka tercebur, Chan terus mencari tangan Sejun yang ia genggam erat. Bukannya ia tidak bisa berenang, tapi tangan itu seharusnya tidak lepas dari genggamannya.

Tapi ketika Chan mencoba untuk naik ke permukaan, Sejun menghilang. Ia bukannya ada di danau dengan air berwarna biru, tetapi ia berada di danau dekat rumahnya dengan warna air hijau pekat.

Ia kemudian berenang mendekati tepian danau. Ia mencari sosok Sejun yang bersamanya tetapi nihil. Sosok Sejun tidak ada di manapun. Akhirnya, ia pulang dengan basah yang dicampur dengan rasa kecewa dan kebingungan.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sejun tidak pernah muncul lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya Chan selalu mengunjungi tempat-tempat mereka sering bersama, Sejun tidak pernah ada di situ.

Hari-hari penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti hidup Chan. Apakah karena ciumannya saat itu? Apakah Sejun tidak menyukai ciumannya? Apakah karena ia terlalu terburu-buru? Oh Tuhan.. Seandainya Chan tau apa yang membuat Sejun menjauhinya.

Kosong.

Rasanya hatinya kosong. Ia sampai di titik puncak semuanya. Rasanya jiwa dan raganya ikut pergi bersama dengan Sejun. Hari-harinya hanya mengucapkan dan memikirkan nama Sejun. "Sejun.. Sejun... Sejun.."

*

Yang lucu dari hidup adalah: ketika kita mengharapkan sesuatu, hal itu tidak pernah datang, tetapi saat kita mencoba untuk melupakan, ia datang. Seperti Sejun yang saat ini, entah bagaimana menjemput Chan dengan mobilnya (yang entah bagaimana caranya, mobil itu milik orang tua Chan).

"Chan," panggil Sejun.

Berani-beraninya. Dua bulan sejak rasanya Chan tinggal bagai di neraka, Sejun hanya memanggilnya seakan mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama satu hari.

Chan akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan panggilan Sejun.

Sayangnya hal itu hanya berlaku selama beberapa langkah kaki saja, karena akhirnya Chan membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke mobil Sejun.

Sejun hanya tersenyum, "aku kangen kamu."

"Gak usah ngomong, aku masuk karena aku capek jalan."

Mereka berdua hanya diam selama perjalanan itu. Satu hal yang mereka tahu adalah: ini bukan jalan pulang ke rumah Chan.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Chan.

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu," ucap Sejun sambil menepikan mobilnya.

Saat akhirnya mobil itu menepi, Sejun akhirnya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia juga melepaskan sabuk pengaman Chan yang membuat Chan kebingungan.

"Maaf" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sejun. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku jatuh cinta ke kamu, maaf."

Sejun kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Chan. Awalnya dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, hingga akhirnya mereka saling merasakan nafas satu dengan yang lainnya. Sejun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Chan. Saat akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan Chan memejamkan matanya, seluruhnya terasa gelap. 

Gelap itu terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya Chan tersadar di rumah sakit.

***

Sejun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mata Chan yang basah karena air matanya. Sebelum Sejun menjauhkan tangannya, perbuatannya dihentikan oleh Chan, ia menahan tangan Sejun agar tidak menjauh dari matanya.

Ingatan tentang Sejun itu membuatnya terus memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya. Rasa bahagianya dengan Sejun, rancangan masa depan yang ia buat sendiri, genggaman tangannnya, bibirnya yang hanya dapat ia rasakan selama beberapa detik itu.

"Jatuh cinta. Tulisan melayang itu JATUH CINTA," ucap Chan terisak sambil terus menahan tangan Sejun.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "jangan.. jangan pergi lagi.."

Sejun kemudian menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk melepaskan tangan Chan. "Gak.. aku gak akan pergi lagi."

Chan hanya menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kalau aku lepas tangan ini dan liat kamu, pasti kamu bakal pergi lagi."

Sejun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chan. Cepat-cepat Chan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Gak... Kalau kamu cium lagi, pasti kamu bakal pergi lagi."

"Chan, percaya aku, ya?" ucap Sejun lembut. Ia melanjutkan, "aku gak akan pergi lagi." Ucapan itu akhirnya membuat pertahanannya rutuh juga.

Bibir mereka akhirnya saling bertemu kembali. Ini bukan hanya sentuhan, Sejun masih ada di situ. Akhirnya Chan membalas ciuman Sejun itu. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk membuka bibirnya dan merasakan bibir bawah Sejun. Ciuman ini adalah salah satu impiannya dengan Sejun yang ia rancang saat berumur 16 tahun.

Chan kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tangan itu akhirnya berpindah ke arah tengkuk Sejun. Merka masih saling merasakan bibir satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga akhirnya Chan melepaskan ciuman itu karena harus mengambil nafas.

Chan kemudian memeluk Sejun erat dan mendengarkan Sejun mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. "Maaf Chan, maafin aku. Aku bakal ada di sini terus sama kamu, aku pilih kamu, aku bakal terus sama kamu."

"Jangan pergi," ucap Chan dalam pelukannya.

***

Mereka berdua saat ini akhirnya dapat menikmati waktu tenangnya. Sejun berhasil menyelesaikan 'tugas pentingnya' sebagai dewa pencatat dosa dan Chan dapat menyelesaikan 'tugas pentingnya' sebagai pencatat sabda dosennya.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran kok bisa ya aku dapet kekuatan ngintip kayak gitu?" tanya Chan.

"Hahaha, kekuatan ngintip. Tapi sekarang udah nggak lagi, kan?"

"Nggak dong. Aku seneng banget jadi gak selalu negative thinking ke orang lain."

Sejun kemudian menggenggam tangan Chan lebih erat lagi. "Kayaknya, dulu pas kita ciuman di mobil, energiku ikut kebawa sama kamu. Kayak belahan jiwa aja gitu."

Chan kemudian hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa dosa besar kamu jatuh cinta tapi?"

Sejun kemudian hanya mengecup pipi Chan gemas, "kenapa ya? Gak tau deh. Padahal aku kira ada yang lebih besar lagi."

Chan kemudian mendengus. "Tapi ada satu hal yang aku gak ngerti. Kenapa aku gak pernah bisa ngeliat dosa besarku sendiri?"

Sejun terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia mencoba untuk menjawabnya, "aku juga gak bisa liat dosa besarku. Cuma kamu yang bisa. Mungkin kadang kita lupa sama dosa kita sendiri dan cuma mikirin dosa orang lain?"

"Duh kamu jadi motivator aja deh mending," ucap Chan sambil menutup telinganya sendiri. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Berarti kamu bisa lihat dosa besar aku juga? Apa? Apa? aku penasaran, dosa besarku apa?"

Sejun kemudian melihat tulisan yang melayang di atas kepala Chan itu dan berkata, "rahasia dewa."

Chan kemudian memukul Sejun dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia bangun dan berlari karena Sejun mencoba untuk membalas pukulan itu. Mereka berlari memutari kursi taman hingga akhirnya Sejun menangkap Chan dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chan.

Dua orang itu saling tertawa. Satu orang dengan dosa besar 'JATUH CINTA' melayang di atas kepalanya, satu lagi dengan nama 'SEJUN' melayang di atas kepalanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Bahagia selalu!❤️


End file.
